1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for delivery of intravenous medications. More particularly, the present invention is a multiple medication IV pump for automated delivery of a medication from one of several medication vials stored within the multiple medication IV pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intravenous (IV) delivery of fluids to a patient is commonplace in medical settings, ranging from the injection of a medication with a hypodermic syringe to the infusion of fluids, medications, and nutritional supplements by a pump.
An IV infusion pump is typically used when it is necessary to give a fluid, such as a medication or a nutritional supplement, at a controlled rate over a relatively long time period. An IV line, or catheter, is placed into one of the patient's veins, and connected by a length of tubing to the IV infusion pump, which is, in turn, connected to an IV bag containing the fluid to be supplied.
In contrast to the controlled delivery of a fluid over a relatively long period of time, some medications are administered as a bolus injection, pushing a prescribed amount of the medication into the patient at once. A bolus injection may be made by injecting the medication, with a hypodermic syringe, directly into the patient's vein or body. Preferably, a medication is injected into an IV line that is placed in one of the patient's veins. Generally, administration of a medication into an IV line is followed by a flush of saline solution to ensure that all of the medication has been pushed into the patient. It is common to place an IV line for the purpose of administering bolus injections, such as when multiple intravenous injections may be required or a medication may need to be quickly administered intravenously, so that it is undesirable to spend time to locate a suitable vein for injection.
It is sometimes necessary to deliver multiple medications, or multiple doses of a single medication, over a relatively short time period. One example is in cardiac care, such as in response to a cardiac arrest. Advanced Cardiac Life Support protocols recommend various medications during the course of treating cardiac emergencies. In certain situations, bolus administration of a medication is repeated during the course of treatment until a desired outcome is achieved. In other situations, bolus administration of multiple medications may be given in sequence. In still other situations, bolus administration of one or more doses of one or more medications may be given along with, or followed by, a slow or drip infusion of a medication.
Automated delivery of a sequence of medications would save time, and could help to reduce mistakes in an emergency situation. While an IV pump is useful in delivering a medication, such pumps are typically limited to delivering a slow infusion of a single, or a limited number of, medications. While IV pumps are known to utilize multiple medication channels, and to employ a cartridge system allowing quick exchange or replacement of a medication-containing cartridge, the ability of an IV pump to load itself with a medication automatically from a self-contained medication supply, or to select proper medications for delivery according to a predefined protocol, is largely unknown.
Thus, a multiple medication IV pump solving the aforementioned problems is desired.